You Belong With Me, Shikamaru
by AoiCherry
Summary: A ShikaTema songfic. It might turn into a collection of songfics if I have the time to write them. Temari wants Shikamaru to open his eyes and see, really see Temari.


**Happy Belated Birthday Temari! This is a ShikaTema songfic, and if I have time, it might turn into a collection of songfics. Enjoy! By the way, the fic is in Temari's POV. **

**

* * *

  
**

**_You Belong With Me _**

**_~Shikamaru & Temari~_**

I could hear her voice on Shikamaru's speakerphone. I could hear her shrill voice, even though I'm next door, with the walls separating my house, and Shikamaru's!

"Shikamaru! Why did you ignore me today?! The only sentence you spoke was 'Do you want to go cloud watching?' What the heck, Shikamaru?! You know that's such a boring hobby of yours." Ino kept droning on and on and on.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do**

Doesn't she know that the cloud watching statement was Shikamaru's way of asking her out on a date?! She's so naïve, even though she's got such a smartass for a boyfriend.

I stuck my earphones in my ears, and kept doing my homework. Ino's voice is such a distraction.

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do.**

Shikamaru's been my close friend, and I bet I know him much better than that girlfriend of his. She doesn't even know what his pickup line is! How stupid… I tried to ignore Ino's screaming and kept on scribbling in my notebook.

Next day at school

"Hey, Shikamaru!" I greeted, when I saw my close friend. He yawned and waved lazily. I ran to him, but stopped in my tracks when his girlfriend hugged him from behind.

"Hi, Shikamaru!" she said in her shrill voice. Ugh, how I hated that voice. I can't believe my friend is dating her.

The skirts she wears are too short, as short as the cheerleading skirts that she designed! What's so good about cheerleading, anyway?

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.**

I hope one day, Shikamaru will open his eyes. I'm his friend… friend, is that really the right word? I often ask myself that. Ino hogs him too much. I miss spending time with him… Do I like, or love him?

I know Shikamaru more than anyone. Does he really love Ino? Why is he dating her? Why can't you see that I've always been there for you?

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

After School

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the class. Outside, I spotted Shikamaru waiting for someone, Ino, I'm guessing.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you waiting for Ino?" I asked when I reached him.

"No… just bored," he answered.

I shrugged, and was about to walk off when Shikamaru asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I turned around and grinned. Did that mean he's avoiding Ino for today?

"Sure." Shikamaru and I walked together, to my house. **  
**

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**

On the way to my house, there's a park bench. Shikamaru sat down for a while, and stared up at the clouds. I sat beside him and stared at the clouds as well.

"You never get tired of cloud watching, do you?" Shikamaru turned to me, and smiled, a small smile. It seemed like everything brightened, with just that smile.

"How're you doing with Ino?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Pretty good. Everything's fine," he answered.

I know you, Shikamaru, not everything's fine. I know you more than anyone, but I don't understand what you're doing with a girl like Ino. **  
**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I hadn't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
**

Shikamaru, I hope that someday you'll see that Ino isn't the girl for you. What you've really been looking for has always been by your side, even now. **  
**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
**

I know you more than cheerleading captain, Ino. I've been here with you for a long time, so why can't you see, that you belong with me? Even though you might not think of me that way, I just hope that one day you'll really see.

"Let's go, Temari," said Shikamaru, as he stood up, and walked away. I quickly got up and strode after him. **  
**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
**

The next day, Saturday 

I knocked on Shikamaru's back door, our private passage. That way, Shikamaru knows that it's me. No one else uses the back door, so, I'm the only person who does use it. I waited for a while, and Shikamaru opened the door. I stepped in and went straight to his room. **  
**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?****  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

"Shikamaru, something's wrong with you and Ino, isn't there?" I asked when I got to his room. Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head lazily.

"Well, I guess there's no hiding anything from you, Temari. You got me," confessed Shikamaru. He plopped down on his bed, beside me.

"So you two are over?" I asked. He lied down on the bed and nodded. I tried my best to cheer him up, even though I was uncontrollably happy.

"Hey, remember the time when you were on the verge of tears? I've never seen you cry before, and I thought that would be a historic moment!" I joked. Shikamaru slightly smiled. The two of us talked with each other for a long time.**  
**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
**

Shikamaru sat up and looked at me straight in my eyes. What could I do, but stare back at him?

"Did you think the break up with Ino was her idea?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, isn't it?" I replied. Shikamaru sighed and muttered a small "troublesome" and unexpectedly brushed his lips over mine, causing my eyes to widen.

So I guess you've finally opened you eyes, huh Shikamaru Nara? Well, I'm just glad you've finally seen the light. **  
**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
**

I stayed at Shikamaru's house for a while. During that time, we talked and talked. What did we talk about? Our new relationship with one another.

I stayed at Shikamaru's house for a long time. I even stayed for dinner. After eating, he walked me to the back door and opened it, like any gentleman would. Before I left, I kissed him lightly on the lips. I calmly walked away, smirking. I saw Shikamaru touch his lips lightly. **  
**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

After a walking for a while, I ran. When I got home, I rushed up to my room and went online. Shikamaru had sent me a message. I read it and smiled. I never thought that my close friend, Shikamaru, would turn into my boyfriend.

I'm glad you finally saw me, really saw me, Shikamaru. **  
**

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**

* * *

I hope this fic wasn't too cheesy. -_-" It was kinda hard for me, since this is my first ShikaTema fic, and Temari's character was a bit hard for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! Review please! **


End file.
